Together
by martusia
Summary: They're gonna do this. Together. MS


Title: Together  
Raiting: PG-13  
Pairing: M/S  
Summary: They're gonna do this. Together. M/S  
Status: One-shot Disclaimer: I do not own PB and its characters. They all belong to Paul T. Scheuring and FOX.  
A/N: Kind of AU, it's a continuation of Sara's call to Michael in 2x15 I really enjoyed the reunion, I'm dying to watch 2x16, so I wrote it to make time pass much faster Hope you'll like it - please review after reading :)

"We'll all figure it out.  
Together."

She knew she needed him. And she wanted to help him - even if she helped him too many times before. When she got the message, she watched it over and over again. Even when she figured out where they'd meet. She just couldn't stop repeating his words. His voice. 'I know I can't ask you for another chance.' She had already given him it in Gila - this another chance for them to work this out. In any possible way. She sighed nervously and closed her eyes as she thought how to reply.

"I like the sound of that."

It's not that he needed her for the key. It's not that he needed her for anything. He just needed _her_. He knew, after those her words, she gave him another chance, even if he didn't deserve it - question is will he screw this up, just as he did too many times. He knew too well the key was just a part, a puzzle. Just one of the reasons for their meeting, and no one said that the most important. He smiled weakly as he realized how it was simple: one word, that can change all plans, whatever they are.

"Me too."

She was dying for that she couldn't touch him or hold his gaze. But, at least, she knew he was alright. And she knew they'll see each other again soon. She smiled lightly trying to ease her fear and let her problems disappear. She had never expected herself to forgive him, but now she finally felt that it was right - _loving him_ was right. And being together was the only right plan to make all of this right.

"I really want to believe this will help you. Us."

Us. He believed. He had to believe, because hope and faith were the only things left in his plan. And this key was the only thing, that could help them. He let his head down and sighed deeply. It was going to be harder than he had ever expected. Not only about figuring out what the key was for. It was all about his feelings. Feelings for Sara, that made him he couldn't just use her. He needed to fix what he screwed up in Fox River.

"Just have a little faith, Sara."

She closed her eyes, feeling more tears coming. She needed to believe. She knew being a fugitive is not a way of living for a long time. Sooner or later all of them would be thrown in a jail, with the highest possible sentences. It wasn't a stabilization she was looking for. And if this, this key, this future meeting was a chance for them, she would do anything. Anything for being together.

"Michael, I'm..."

She didn't know how to begin and what to tell. Because there were too many things needing an explanation. Too many chances that should been given, too many words left unspoken. It was the first time they were talking since Gila. And she felt she still owed him apologies for her false hope of 'knowing better'.

"I'm sorry."

He knew what she was sorry for, but he was certain, he was the one that owed apologies. He knew he 'sorried' her too many times, but it wasn't enough for him for what he did. Now, she had given him another chance and maybe it's time to start everything over. In a few days they'll meet with no more explanations and sorries. They both changed. They both changed themselves. It was killing him, that she hadn't known him before, just as he was - good, helpful, shy engineer, who wouldn't ever hurt or use anyone. Not a ruthless criminal with a 'bad past' that doesn't know what feelings are. He shook his head.

"Don't be. It's time to start this over."

He was right. After what they've been through, after all those feelings that came through their minds since they met each other, it was time to start this over. To fall in love with each other again. Because love was what's left in their destroyed worlds, families and souls. She didn't like to think it was his fault, she'd rather said it was 'meant to be'. She couldn't blame him for rescuing his brother, for his will to help. All she could do was forgive and forget. Just what she did few minutes ago. She took from her cupboard origami flower he gave her and spinning it slowly in her fingers she smiled.

"The journey begins in a place, where all ways cross."

He was sure she did understand the message. But it wasn't only about their meeting place. He knew it'll be hard. Letting it go without any plans, taking it just as it is, bUt it's 'now or never' kind of thing. He didn't expect she was coming back to him in Gila. He thought she just left him, didn't want to involve herself in all this escape, just because it was safer. Maybe it was too much for her - he understood. For him it was too much too. There were too much things, he hadn't planned - too many people that have been hurt just because he needed to save his brother. He knew he was doing right until Bellick told him about her. About what he put her through. He knew it will be terribly hard to build it from scratch. But it wasn't impossible to do.

"Together?"

Her voice was full of hope and faith. Now she was absolutely sure they are gonna be together. No matter how hard it'll be, but they're gonna be together. Nothing seemed to be more important for her. She was sure that everything's going to be alright. Just as it should be, before it began. But he wasn't an inmate, fugitive for her. He was just everything she needed and waited for so long. They, together, were finally real. She smiled just as he did.

"Together."


End file.
